Pine
by his-little-troll
Summary: Kristoff doesn't like Anna's girly soap.


Pine

"Anna, what is this stuff?" He was holding the bar away from him dramatically.

"This stuff is soap. It's for cleaning. Please tell me you're not serious." Sure he always smelled a little off, but he didn't stink enough not to know what soap was.

"This is not soap. I've smelled soap, and this is not soap." His nose crinkled.

"Are you saying it stinks? Because it's the soap I use." Her eyes narrowed.

"Well, no, it doesn't stink. That's just it. It smells pretty. Girly. I thought it was to make you smell nice." He was blushing. He was adorable when he was embarrassed.

"Well it's not. It's so I'm clean. Please tell me you use soap. Please."

He didn't answer. His arm reached across her to the bulky fabric lying beside their other supplies. After some rummaging, he found what he was looking for. He looked triumphant as he pulled out a green, misshapen something. Admittedly, it smelled like him. Like pine.

"I make it myself. The trolls taught me how." The puffed out chest and smirked mouth was familiar.

"It's green."

"So? Greens a color. Besides, this thing is probably why I'm still alive. Pine is a natural antiseptic." Anna's quirked eyebrow showed she had no idea what he meant. "You know, it keeps you from getting sick."

"How does that," she pointed at the blob in his hand, "keep you from getting sick?" The mischievous look in his eyes made her back up, warm water sloshing over the rocks beside them.

"Well, first I get it wet," he dipped his hand in the water, moving closer to her. "Then, I put it here." The bar was cool on her skin, sliding over her shoulders.

"Well you gave me a smelly shoulder, yeah."

"Of course, I wasn't done. You see, you have to use it everywhere, really."

The soap moved across her shoulders, dipping below the water line to reach under her breasts. His thumb brushed against her pert nipple. She bit her lip. He was playing a game and she refused to lose this time. Proximity worked against her. His arm slid along her abdomen as he circled around her back. His hands moved in slow circles as he washed her, his eyes watching hers. The smell of pine tickled her nose.

He moved to her legs when he finished her back, dragging his hands along her seated bottom. His fingers massaged slow circles on her thighs, the soap slipping along ahead of him. She felt his knuckles graze her, only barely managed to hold in a gasp.

"I know what you're doing." The words escaped breathlessly.

"Do you want me to stop?" He said it in a teasing tone, but she knew if she said yes he would. If she said no she was admitting defeat. So she said nothing. "Hm." The noise came from the back of his throat, vibrating into her mouth as he kissed her.

She responded hungrily. His hands continued their work, moving back up to finish her abdomen. The cool bar contrasted the heat of the water as it crossed her skin. His hands found his way to her breasts again. He lingered, cupping their weight in his palm as he rubbed over her. She moaned into his mouth, forgetting her determination at the shot of pleasure sitting low in her belly. She whimpered when he moved his hands away, before realizing he was moving her to his lap. His own pleasure pushed hot into her thigh. She gasped at the feel of him moving against her. His fingers grazed her. Her back arched, her hips rocking against him. It was his turn to moan, his teeth descending onto her neck. The water smelled of pine, the heat making her taste like sweat. His fingers flicked her gently and she gasped again, her nails digging into his broad shoulder. Her mind was already buzzing when his hands lifted her hips.

He entered her slowly at first. Once she was comfortably filled he moved in steady rhythm, rolling himself into her in an even pace. His eyes were glazed when he looked back at her, a smile still half formed on her face. Her skin flushed, her nails scratched down his sides. She watched his breath hitch as he sped up. She always knew how to make him impatient.

Her eyes closed as the ache started to build. Kristoff's breaths were coming quicker, his hips moving furiously against hers. She arched, her hands holding his. She could hear herself getting louder, but the sound felt far away. She felt Kristoff's tongue against her nipple, the cool forcing a sharp inhale. Her thoughts were going fuzzy, her own body eager. She could feel herself tightening, before the world turned to stars behind her eyes. Kristoff twitched inside her, his voice calling out her name breathily.

She leaned against him, panting. Her fingers combed through Kristoff's dripping hair.

"See, that's how pine keeps you from getting sick." He laughed lazily at his own joke and she joined him.


End file.
